Survive
by TabloidJunkieZStar
Summary: When Shawn gets kidnapped by a gang that was involved with his previous case, Will the team be able to save him in time. And what will this do to Shules?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction so please be honest but gentile because I am a little sensitive **

Shawn was sitting alone in the Psych office, tossing a ball in the air, and waiting for either a call or Gus to get there. The week has been slow and a slow week means less money to pay for the cable. It's like every evil that was necessary for a psychic to solve its crime was taking a break these past few days. Shawn tossed the ball into the air but missed it. He had to crawl under a desk to get it. When he was under the desk the phone rang. He hit his head coming up to answer the phone.

"Psych" he said groaning and rubbing his head.

"Hey, Shawn, it's me. Are you alright?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah I just….What can I do for you, Jules" Shawn said.

"The chief needs you in her office" she said. Shawn looked over his shoulder to see if Gus was there. He wasn't but Shawn had a feeling someone was watching him.

"Um…Gus is not here yet. Could I possibly come in later?" he asked. Juliet sighed over the phone.

"Chief needs to talk to you about something" Juliet finally said.

"What does she need to talk about?" Shawn asked. Juliet was silent for a moment. "Hello?"

"Just, come to the police station" Juliet snapped before hanging up. That was weird. I was like Juliet wanted Shawn to be with her right now. But why couldn't she just ask him to come? Shawn really didn't think Chief Vick needed to talk to him. Shawn sighed and went out to his motor cycle.

Juliet hung up the phone.

"Is Shawn coming?" Carlton asked. Juliet shrugged.

"I hope so. Why couldn't I just tell him he needs to enter witness protection program?" she asked.

"Because his phone line could have been tapped. Whoever's after him is taking the professional route. I knew we shouldn't have let him in on that last case" Carlton mumbled. Juliet sat up straight.

"If I didn't know any better, Carlton, I'd say you actually care about Shawn's safety" Carlton frowned at here.

"I don't care about what happens to Shawn. Chief Vicks wants him safe and she said it'll cost me my job if anything happened to him" Carlton said. Juliet thought about that.

"No she didn't" she whispered.

Shawn was half way to the station when he noticed someone following him. He wasn't completely sure if the black van was following him or someone else so he turned down a street to see what happened. The black van did follow him! Shawn tried to lose it by speeding up a little. The driver of the van rolled down his window and shot at the tires. The bullet didn't hit Shawn but it hit right passed him. Shawn began to panic but still tried to remain calm. Another bullet tried to hit him then another and another until one hit his tire. He lost control of his bike and crashed. He flew from his bike and skidded to a stop on the side of the road. He was pretty sure his arm was broken. The driver of the van and someone from the back seat came out and went over to him.

"What the hell man?" Shawn groaned. They held a cloth over Shawn's face. Shawn struggled for a moment but then fell unconscious. The two men dragged/carried Shawn to the van.

"What are we going to do with him?" one of the guys asked.

"What do you think we're going to do? We're gonna torture him until we get the information we need" the other guy answered. When Shawn was in the van, the two guys poured gasoline over Shawn's bike and lit it up.

Juliet hung up the phone and sighed for the third time.

"Still no answer from Shawn?" Carlton asked. She nodded. "Let's go check with Gus"

"Sir" McNab interrupted. "There was a report of a burning vehicle on the side of the road, five miles from here"

"What kind of vehicle is it?" Juliet asked.

"It was a motorcycle but it was so burned up they could identify it. There wasn't a driver either" McNab said. Juliet and Carlton exchanged looks.

"Shawn" Juliet whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn woke up tied to a chair. The first thing he noticed was that he was blindfolded.

"Shawn Spencer, long times no see" Shawn groaned. He could tell who it was. The last case he was on got four people arrested. Three of them got to walk but there master mind, Kevin, was given life in prison.

"What do you want with me Claude" Shawn asked.

"I don't want anything from you but from your little friends back at the station. I think we should give them a call" Claude said with a chuckle. Claude dialed the number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Santa Barbra police station, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I would like to speak to the chief of police and her two best detectives" Claude said.

"The chief is busy right now, can I leave a message?" she asked.

"Oh I wouldn't want to bother her. She's probably busy looking for that psychic of hers isn't she?" Claude asked.

"How did you know-…" she was cut off by Claude.

"Like I said, I would like to talk to the chief of police and her best detectives" There was a pause on the phone then Shawn heard Carlton.

"Hello? Who is this?" Shawn yelped at the sudden sharpness that cut into his arm "Shawn?"

"Um…no, but if you want to talk to Shawn" Claude cut into Shawn's arm again. Shawn tried to suppress his screams but his attempts were useless. Claude managed to put so many cuts in his arms that Shawn was afraid that he would bleed to death. Claude wouldn't kill him just yet. They still needed him.

"What do you want Claude?" The chief asked.

"We want you to release Kevin" Claude said.

"It's not gonna happen you, dirt bag. Let Shawn go!" Lassiter said. Claude just laughed.

"Let Kevin go and I'll let Shawn go" Claude said.

"Can we just talk to him for a moment?" Juliette asked.

"Fat chance, he's a little busy" Claude said. Shawn felt something being rubbed into the cuts on his arms.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked. Shawn heard a spark of a lighter and began to panic. Claude touched his arms with the flame and his arms burst into flame. The powder that was rubbed into his cuts was gun powder. Shawn screamed at the pain and the chief and Juliette and Carlton could only hear his screams of pain, helplessly. The phone dropped the call.

"They have Shawn" Juliette said. "They're gonna kill him"

"They aren't going to kill him. They're using him as a bargaining chip" Carlton said, which really did not help the case any better.

"We can trace that phone call and find a location" the chief said. "We will find Shawn"

**This may actually turn into a shassie fanfiction!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Shawn was alone he started to pull at the restrains. His arms hurt from the burns and one of his arms was still broken but he still pulled on his restrains. He was only trapped there for five days and every day the same things happened. They called the station, he got cut, he got burned, and they left. It was the same thing every day. Shawn never got feed, they never took his blind fold off, and Shawn never had a hope to get free. Every day before they left Claude or one of his gooneys would say something around the basis of "wow it's been five days. Don't you think they should have been here by now?" Shawn felt alone. It was dark and cold and Shawn just wanted to have his father hug him and tell him that everything would be alright. Shawn silently cried in his cold dark prison.

At noon, Claude came in and kicked Shawn in the leg. Shawn tilted his head up but didn't do much else.

"You truly are worthless. It's been five days and I haven't heard a thing from them" Claude said.

"I…I'm sorry" Shawn muttered softly. Claude slapped him hard in the face.

"What are you? A child? You've been crying for days. The week is almost up and if I don't hear back from the station I'm just going to kill you" Claude said.

"No, please, just let me go. I can…I can"

"Can what? Talk to them? They won't even listen to you screaming for help. What makes you think you can convince them to let a prisoner free. You're useless to us. We are just going to kill you tomorrow" Claude said.

"Please don't…" Shawn's begs were silenced by a knife being shoved into his leg. He screamed as Claude shoved it deeper into his muscle and jerked it around before letting up.

"Tomorrow's your last day alive, tonight we call the station one last time and then that's it. You're dead, Shawn, but then again you never were really alive" Shawn heard Claude leave. The knife was still in his leg. He hung his head. There really wasn't anything left for him. Shawn started to pull at his restrains again. They didn't move. Shawn was still.

Later that day Claude came back with the cell phone and two other people.

"This is your last chance, we want you to release Kevin" Claude almost yelled.

"We already told you Kevin was put on death row. He's dead you can't get him just release Shawn" Carlton said. Shawn wasn't really paying any attention to the conversation. He was trying to brace himself for the pain that was about to come.

"You're lying. You're lying! I want to see Kevin or Shawn dies today!" Claude snapped.

"Kevin is dead. Just let Shawn go" Juliet pleaded. Claude stabbed Shawn in the shoulder. Shawn screamed.

"How would you like it if Shawn was dead" Claude stabbed Shawn again. Shawn screamed and pulled on this restrains. They broke and he pulled his blind fold off. Shawn ran for the door as best as he could with a knife and his leg and two in his arm. One of the guys jumped in his way so Shawn took one of the knives and stabbed him in the chest. He was dead before he even hit the ground but Shawn kept running.

"Claude, what do we do?" the other guy asked.

"It doesn't matter. He'll be dead before sunrise tomorrow" Claude said.

"What happened" the chief asked.

"Shawn broke free" the other guy said.

The chief order a search party out to find Shawn. She just hope he would live that long.

**Still clinging to the Shassie idea for dear life. Thought I should let you know. Also can someone please tell me what the fuck happened earlier?**


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn half ran half limped away from the shack that he was being kept in. After about five minutes of fleeing the scene Shawn started to feel dizzy. He must have lost a lot of blood. He sat down and leaned against a tree. He knew if he closed his eyes he would never wake up but he was just so tired.

"Shawn?" he heard someone calling his name. It must have been Claude or one of his goonies so Shawn didn't answer. "Shawn? Spencer, where are you?" Wait, that wasn't Claude that was Lassie.

"I-I'm over here" Shawn gasped out. He doubted if Lassiter could hear him. His voice was quiet.

"Shawn?" Lassiter called out again" Shawn thought of standing up but he still had that knife in his leg. Shawn carefully pulled it out and let out a small scream. Carlton heard that. Lassiter ran over to where Shawn was.

"Shawn? Are you alright?" Shawn didn't answer. "I'm going to go-"

"No! Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me"

"Shawn, I need to get you help" Carlton said.

"Don't go. Please don't leave me alone again" Shawn started to cry. Lassiter knew that Shawn needed medical attention but Shawn wouldn't let him leave. Shawn's arms and legs were bleeding pretty badly and Lassiter knew that if he didn't get Shawn help soon there wouldn't be a Shawn to get help for. Lassiter did the only reasonable thing he could think of. He picked Shawn up and started to carry him out of the woods.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I needed to get you help but you would let me leave. I guess I just needed to bring you with me" Lassiter said quietly.

**Okay guys. Because of Star7k I have decided to not make this one a Shassie. But next time I will.**


End file.
